Bionicle: Tomorrow's Quest
Bionicle: Tomorrow's Quest was a fanfiction written by Flexhero that severs as an ending to the orginal Bionicle story and a prequel to Bionicle: The Next Chapter Role Playing game. It only has Five parts. The Story Chapter 1 It has been some time since Spherus Magna was reformed and Makuta was destroyed by the Spirit Mata Nui. Once peace was seemingly had on the new plant; the Glatorian, Agori, Matoran and Toa banded together and built a massive city in the center of the planet called New Atero, a city that greatly resembles the Metru Nui of old, split into six districts. Ta, Ga, Ko, Le, Onu, and Po-Magna. The six Turaga each preside over one of the districts and lead the people of New Atero. Meanwhile the powerful beings who were with Lewa Nuva, trapped in the fortress of the cursed great being met an awful fate. Helryx, Tuyet, Makuta Miserix, Artakha, Axonn , Brutaka, Hafu, Kapura and the cursed Great being were destroyed when the fortress was blown up by a malicious and mysterious other Great Being. Lewa who was trapped in the forest, survived the blast and was later able to escape and rejoin the rest of the Toa Nuva in New Atero. Kopaka and Pohatu and Gaardus uncovered the secrets of the defunct Red Star finding that, the beings that had been teleported there had been transformed into deranged zombie like abominations by the twisted Kestora. Together Pohatu and Kopaka destroyed these zombies and the Kestora, however Gaardus lost his life during the ensuing battle. The two brothers then found that the Red Star was pilotable and then they crash-landed the Red Star on Spherus Magna, joining back with the Toa Nuva. The Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri (freed of the Great Beings power), and Toa Hagah banded together and created a council of Toa to protect new Atero. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, the three Toa Tahu had sent on a quest to find the Great Beings: Orde, Zaria and Chiara accomplished their quest; finding the Po-Matoran Velika who turned out to actually be the mysterious Great Being in disguise. He was the same Great Being who had been eliminating beings of power; including: Tren Krom, Karzahni, and the beings inside the fortress on Bota Magna. The three Toa then attempted to bring Velika down, but they were no match for the power of a Great Being and quickly were destroyed. Velika’s work was not done however. The next thing he did was find the Gold-Skinned being; who was the fusion of the six Piraka, a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a Steltian. The Gold-Skinned Fusion had come to call himself Irnakk after the Skakdi nightmare being of legend. At first Irnakk and Velika fought, but eventually Velika bested Irnakk and forced him to bow before him. Velika then made Irnakk pledge himself to his cause, which means the army of Skakdi that had migrated to Spherus Magna now served Velika and Irnakk. Velika then formed the Empire of Darkness. His army now consisted of the Vorox he had given technology too, Bone Hunters, Skakdi, Zyglak and Vortixx that had been following Irnakk. Velika then went to the shamed Skrall, they had not chosen a leader after the defeat of Tuma, it was only too easy for Velika to show them his power and get the Skrall to join his Empire of Darkness. Velika then hunted down the six Elemental Lords, and destroyed them all one by one. Velika and his armies then hunted down the Shadow One and the remnants of the Dark Hunters. The four remaining Barraki still alive were also with the Shadowed One. He ordered the Shadowed One and his Dark Hunters to join Velika’s new order, the Shadowed One refused, wanting Spherus Magna for himself. A small war erupted between the Empire of Darkness and the surviving Dark Hunters. In the end the Shadowed One was destroyed along with every Dark Hunter and the four Barraki. Chapter 3 Eventually Velika got word that the Mask of Time had been stolen by the sole remaining Shadow Hunter: Voporak. He hunted Voporak down and destroyed him, claiming the Mask of Time for himself. Now that Velika had removed nearly all the beings of power that had come from the Matoran Universe and also created a massive empire; he had his followers build the Fortress of Darkness from the remains of the Mata Nui robot that Makuta had once possessed, the fortress turned out to be nearly as big as New Atero but a single fortress for all of Velika’s servants. The appearance of so many Toa on Spherus Magna activated an ancient weapon known as Marendar, a fail-safe made by the Great Beings in case the Toa ever revolted. Marendar stayed in the shadows for some time before striking out. His first target was the Toa Hagah when they were visiting Ga-Magna. He destroyed all six of them easily, collecting their masks once they had fallen. The Toa Mahri were then dispatched to find what happened to the Toa Hagah. Marendar hunted them down next, they stood against him but were destroyed the same as the Hagah, adding their masks to his collection. Next Marendar hunted down Krakua the Toa of Sonics; a Order of Mata Nui member before destroying him and taking his mask. His next target was Toa Lesovikk, who had been blamed for destroying Karzahni, but really it had been Velika who has used Lezovikk’s sword. It didn’t take long before Lezovikk fell to Marendar and his mask was collected like the rest... Chapter 4 Marendar collected their masks, adding them to his collection before he came for the Toa Nuva and Takanuva next in the heart of New Atero. A massive battle ensued, but since the seven Toa were the strongest Toa alive they were able to combine their powers and destroy the machine known as Marendar. Almost right after Marendar was destroyed however something strange happened. The Mask of Time suddenly fled from Velika’s grasp, flying across the island before appearing before the Toa Nuva. The six Toa Nuva began to glow; each the color of their element. Then they suddenly vanished, being summoned by the other Mask of Time in a different universe to come to the aid of Okoto. New Atero was now left with one Toa:Takanuva, and an army of darkness growing in the Dark Fortress. The Great Spirit Mata Nui appeared to Takanuva and spoke to him. Offering him a deal, if Takanuva relinquished his Toa powers and became a Turaga and help lead the people of New Atero, Mata Nui would use that power to magically turn hundreds of Matoran in New Atero into new Toa to defend it from the growing evil. Takanuva agreed, and instantly he was turned into a Turaga. At the same time Matoran all over the island suddenly became brand new Toa. Mata Nui then fused the species of Glatorian and Toa into one. Each Glatorian became slightly more mechanical, while every Toa then became slightly more biological making them one new species that decided to call itself simply Toa. The Glatorian turned into Toa could also now use Kanohi. He did the same with the Agori and Matoran, fusing them into one new species that was perfectly biological and mechanical. The newly fused species called themselves the Matoran. Chapter 5 Then a party was formed out of some of the most known and famous Glatorian: Ackar, Certavus, Gelu, Gresh, Kiina, Malum, Perditus, Strakk, Tarix and Vastus who were now all Toa with elemental powers and masks; banded together and raided the Dark Fortress, attempting to destroy it and the new dark leader they had heard word of: Velika. The band of newly transformed Toa, who called themselves the Toa Glatorian were then destroyed by Velika and his army… The shape shifting being known as Krahka was sent by the seven Turaga of New Atero to try to destroy Velika quietly, but the evil Great Being saw through her disguise and destroyed her. Velika then tracked down the surviving Shadow Takanuva that Makuta Teridax had collected and corrupted from other realities and forced these six Shadow Takanuva to join his army as his personal body guards. Now, Velika has heard word of the one-time Skakdi warlord: Nektann has been imprisoned in New Atero since the battle between Mata Nui and Makuta; he has decided it is time to attack the massive city and either free or destroy Nektann; depending on his mood. Can the newly transformed Toa and Matoran of the city repel the Empire of Darkness? Or will New Atero fall? Triva * The Toa Nuva from New Atero are the same that went to Toroks Okoto. Category:Event